


Fate

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Clueless Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Prompto Argentum, Touch-Starved, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: "I saw you die."





	Fate

As his headache worsened, Prompto sighed and sat up, not wanting to force sleep anymore. However, Prompto couldn't quite get up, especially because of Noctis’ arm. So, Prompto carefully wiggles away, but Noctis prevents him from leaving again.

For this reason, Prompto tried waking him, especially because there aren't other options. After all, Prompto can't shake his grasp, but tried to anyway. However, Prompto wasn't successful, his wrist still caught captive. 

Even so, Prompto’s body started feeling weak, strength strangely depleting and draining from him. Then, Prompto’s vision started blurring, colors swirling and swirling into nothingness. However, Prompto continued walking through the tunnel, fire and brimstone and broken bodies lying everywhere.

“Noctis!” Prompto screamed, as Noctis shot straight up. “Let me go!”

“What’s wrong, Prompto?” Noctis asked, as Prompto stumbled backwards. “Why are you crying?”

“I saw you die,” Prompto squeaked, as Noctis reached out. “No … ”

“It was just a nightmare,” Noctis suggested, as Prompto shook his head. “It was, Prompto. Look, I’m right here. And, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know what I saw,” Prompto stammered, as Noctis tried reaching out once more. “No … ”

“Come on, Prompto! You were dreaming.”

“I wasn't, Noctis! I was awake. It was real. You were dead.”

XOXO

As Ignis held him, Prompto wept into his shoulder, his body severely shaking. For this reason, Prompto shuffled closer, sitting practically atop Ignis’ lap. Even so, Prompto didn't care, considering Ignis doesn't either.

For this reason, Prompto calmed down, his body just slightly shivering now. Even so, Prompto still felt rattled, not anything like before. No, Prompto hasn't felt this shaken or scared before, which is so unnerving.

After all, Prompto saw someone dying, not just anybody though. Unfortunately, Prompto saw Noctis dying, his best friend and crown prince. So, Prompto can’t help feeling fearful, especially considering nobody believes him.

“I told you,” Prompto sniffled, as Ignis stroked his hair. “I saw Noct dying. He was dying!”

“That wasn't real,” Ignis sighed, as Prompto shook his head. “Come now, Prompto. His Highness is alive and well.”

“Why won’t you guys listen?!” Prompto sobbed, as Ignis rubbed his back. “Noct was dying … ” 

“His Highness is not dying,” Ignis said, as Prompto tightly clutched his shirt. “Noctis is still with us.”

“He won’t be for long,” Prompto stuttered, as Ignis frowned. “I know what I saw.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
